This invention relates to a seat having means for adjusting the support for the back of a user and it refers particularly, but not exclusively, to an automobile seat having means for adjusting the support for the lumbar region of a user's back.
Different means have been proposed for adjusting the back rests of seats, such as automotive seats, so as to provide greater or lesser support for the lumbar region of the back but the means proposed have been rather complex in construction and do not provide a desirable fineness of adjustment.